Computing devices can include antennae to facilitate wireless communication. For example, in a two-antenna computing device, an antenna may be designated as a primary antenna to operates in all frequency bands of interest to the device, while the secondary antenna may be designated as a secondary antenna reserved for application of diversity functions to received signals.